


Don’t read

by U_gotta_smol_dic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I work this, M/M, Multi, Other, aaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_gotta_smol_dic/pseuds/U_gotta_smol_dic
Summary: I’m just testing something out





	Don’t read

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go

Word word word woe dwor d word woe wodndo wood ow do word own dois done down woodwork soak soak work woks

Scott snaks r fuis good god god dammit I am Michel jeckseon heeeee eheeee

I like literally just popped my fucking knee like shit dude 

I honestly love the captions slash note I have on my book marks hahah they crack me up

I kinda hope this is the actual size I meed if not.... oh well


End file.
